Many recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles and ATVs are provided with track systems for propelling them.
In the case of a snowmobile, the track system forms an integral part of the vehicle and the track system is fully integrated in the overall construction of the vehicle.
In the case of an ATV (UTV or SSV), the track systems are often used in replacement of the wheels normally used for propelling the vehicle.
Still, whether the vehicle is a snowmobile or an ATV, the track system is configured to support and drive an endless track typically, but not necessarily, made from elastomeric material. Hence, the vast majority of track systems comprise at least one drive wheel (e.g. a sprocket wheel), a more or less complex support structure, at least one idler wheel and road wheels.
In these track systems, the idler wheels and the road wheels are often mounted to the lower portion of the support structure that comprises, or is configured as, a guide rail for further guiding the track as the track is driven about the track system.
Recreational vehicles are often used and operated in off-road environments where they encounter hard and/or immovable obstacles such as rocks, roots, etc. When the track systems of these vehicles encounter such obstacles, they must overcome them. However, overcoming hard and/or immovable obstacles generally involves shocks and other vibrations that are transmitted to the vehicle and ultimately to its operator.
There have been attempts in the past to reduce the transmission of vibration and shocks to the vehicles and its operator. For instance, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0242141, a track system for use as a wheel replacement on a wheeled vehicle is disclosed. In this track system, the support structure comprises a suspension which allows the track system to absorb some shocks and vibrations.
Still, most past attempts to reduce the transmission of vibrations and shocks to the vehicle and its operator imply bulky or otherwise complex arrangements that add costs and complexity to the track system. Hence, there is a need for a track system that can mitigate at least some of the aforementioned shortcomings.